The Daughter of the Happy Homicidal Maniac
by SilverMoon2015
Summary: Being a Winchester was never an easy thing, life always gave them the curveballs. For Margaret "Maggie" Mikaelson-Winchester, the curveballs keep on coming in the form of her crazy vampire family - the Mikaelsons. Why couldn't she have a normal life? Sisfic! (Hiatus)
**Welcome to The Daughter of the Happy Homicidal Maniacal! This story is going to follow Supernatural from season one to season five and will follow The Vampire Diaries from season three to season four. I'm not sure if I'll go into The Originals tv series or not, but I am leaning toward it. There will be some differences since my OC, and any others I'll have show up, is in the thick of things and, if she were real and in Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries, would've been a main character alongside Sam and Dean due to (Spoiler Alert) being their "sister" (End of Spoiler).**

 **Actress Playing My Main OC : **

**Natalie Portman (She'll look like her role in Star Wars).**

* * *

 **P.S. Flames are welcome since this is my first Supernatural/Vampire Diaries Crossover.**

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

 **Mystic Falls; Autumn 1001 A.D**

Sophia was waiting for her husband, Kol Mikaelson, to return home. His parents had insisted that he join them and his siblings in a feast that was in his dead younger brother, Henrik's, honor.

For reasons unknown to her, Sophia sensed that her husband and his siblings were in terrible danger of becoming evil. She didn't know how it was possible, but she knew better than to question the witch ancestors. Like Kol, she too was a witch. An extremely powerful one to be more specific. It was how she and her husband had met.

 **Flashback (six years ago)**

 _Twelve year old, Sophia sat alone in a meadow. She had her eyes closed, face deep in concentration. Before her was a small teepee made of twigs. After a moment, tiny plumes of smoke rose and then there was a spark and the twigs caught fire._

 _Opening her eyes, the young witch beamed happily at successfully performing the spell. She was slowly becoming stronger. She could feel her power growing with each passing day the more she practiced._

 _"Impressive," a young male voice said. Upon hearing it, Sophia lost concentration and the small fire blew out._

 _Looking up, she glared at the thirteen year old boy. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and it was obvious he would grow to be quite handsome once he became older._

 _"You made me lose focus!" Sophia snapped._

 _The boy held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."_

 _She sighed. "What do you want, little boy?"_

 _"Little boy?" He raised a brow. "I beg your pardon, miss, but I believe I'm older than you."_

 _"What do you want?" She demanded, getting annoyed now._

 _"I would like to help you, if you'll be willing to help me."_

 _Now it was Sophia's turn to raise a brow. "I don't understand."_

 _"I'd like to help with your magic if you will help me with mine," the boy explained in better detail._

 _"You're a witch?" Sophia asked suspiciously._

 _In answer, he strode over to a dead flowery plant. Cupping it with his hands, he closed his eyes in concentration. Before Sophia's disbelieving and amazed eyes, the plant returned to life at full health._

 _"Do you believe me now?" He looked at her mischievously._

 _All she could do was nod silently._

 _"I'm Kol, by the way."_

 _"Sophia."_

 **End Flashback**

It didn't take long for them to become friends. Their friendship had always been easy, even though they didn't have the best of starts. Funny how three years later they got married and one month later she had become pregnant with their first child. Unfortunately Sophia ended up having a miscarriage at seven months.

Earlier that day, she had visited Ayana. The older witch had been her mentor and was a good confident and friend of hers. She had gone to see her for clarification on her condition and it was correct. Sophia was pregnant again. When she returned to her and Kol's home, he was already leaving for the feast.

"Kol, there's something I must tell you." Sophia felt nervous. Would he be happy and excited for this child?

"Can it wait? I'm going to be late," her husband replied and was almost out the door when she decided to just say it.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Kol stopped, turned, and looked at her in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sophia nodded. "I was just seeing Ayana. She confirmed it."

"How far along are you?" Her husband had come to stand before her now.

"At least two months, give or take."

Kol smiled and brought her into his strong arms before stepping back. "This a blessing. Mother and father should be glad to here some good news after-" he trailed off.

Sophia gave a sad smile and touched his cheek gently. "I understand." She kissed him gently before pulling away. "You better go. You'll be late."

Her husband smiled. "So now you're getting rid of me?" Kol teased lightly.

"Well you did say it, love." Sophia pushed him toward the door. "Now go on."

"All right, all right," her husband laughed before turning back to kiss her. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you to," Sophia murmured. "Always and forever."

With one more kiss, he was gone. For a few moments she stared after him with dread before beginning to close the door. Before she could however, Ayana appeared.

"Quickly, Sophia, we must go!" The older witch grabbed her arm and began dragging her through the forest.

"Ayana! What's going on?" Sophia demanded, panicked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Tonight your husband and his siblings are being turned into monsters," Ayana announced.

Sophia gasped and struggled against the elder witch's grip even more. "If that's true, I've got to stop it!"

"There is no stopping it, foolish child!" Ayana chided. "I'm going to save you and your child the only way I know how."

They were now in front of the white oak tree. Sophia found herself suddenly in a circle of fire. "Please, Ayana, don't do this!" she pleaded her mentor and friend who now had an old grimoire out.

"I'm sorry, child," Ayana apologized, "but this must be done." She opened the grimoire and soon began chanting, and there was nothing Sophia could do to stop it. Her mentor was older and stronger and more powerful.

"Kol!" Sophia screamed. She knew she needed to see him one last time before whatever spell Ayana was doing took effect. "Kol!"

Suddenly he was there, appearing out of thin air. Or so it seemed to Sophia. She guessed whatever spell made him into a monster had been done.

"Sophia!" he shouted, fear evident in his eyes.

For a moment Ayana stopped chanting. "Now is the time for goodbyes. The spell will take full effect in a few minutes."

"What did you do?" Kol roared at the older witch. "She doesn't deserve this!"

Ayana looked at him coldly. "I'm doing what I have to to keep her safe from you. You're no longer human and no longer a witch! She will never be safe with you now! I'm sending her somewhere far away from here. You'll never be able to see her again."

"No!" Her husband looked at her. "I'll fix this, I promise I'll fix this."

Sophia looked at him sadly. "I don't think this can be fixed, Kol. Just know that I will always love you, always and forever."

Tears were falling down his face now. "I love you too," he whispered brokenly. Even he could admit defeat.

"I promise you that our daughter will know who her father is," Sophia vowed. "She'll know the truth. All of it."

"Daughter?" Kol asked, eyes wide.

Sophia gave him a watery smile. "Yes, daughter. Her name will be Margaret, Maggie for short."

"It's perfect," he breathed. Suddenly the fire that kept him from her began to burn higher, signifying that it was almost time. Urgently he promised, "I'll find you. No matter how long it takes!"

"I know you will," Sophia replied, and then she was gone.

 **May 2nd, 1983**

Sophia stood there holding her daughter. For the past eight months she had been in the future. Countless times she tried to find Kol to no avail. It was like he didn't exist. Even if he were dead she'd have found him, but he was no where to be found; dead or alive.

Catching sight of whom she was waiting for, the witch strode over to the nurse who just came out of the delivery room. It was the room Sophia herself had been in a few hours earlier giving birth to Margaret. Her daughter looked exactly like Kol, only in female form. It wouldn't be hard to know who her father was to anyone who knew him. She had his dark hair and eyes and facial features, just more feminine.

"Excuse me?" Sophia touched the nurse's arm, using a spell to make her make her do what she wanted. "I want you to take this child and say she's the Winchesters new daughter."

The nurse nodded. "All right," she said robotically, taking the child in her arms and bringing her to the Winchesters room.

Sophia followed silently, using her magic to become invisible. Once outside the Winchesters room she did a spell to make them believe Margaret was their daughter and the twin sister to their own newborn son before walking away with a heavy heart.

"What will we call her?" John Winchester asked his wife.

"Margaret Magdalene Winchester," Mary murmured as she looked down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms.


End file.
